Blood and Chocolate: Generation 2
by Poisonrunningthrewmyveins
Summary: Starts where the book ends. Vivian and Gabriel move to vermont with the pack to start a new life. Pups were born into the pack. However once Vivian and Gabriel's son grows up he will need a mate before he becomes leader.


The Ordeal

The Ordeal

"Hell Bane, you've turned down every possible mate in this pack, so you will go tonight as our leader and to find a mate, so help me god or you'll feel my fangs!"

"Gabriel!" my mother, scolded my father.

"What Vivian? He's pack leader without a mate"

"Leave him alone," then turning towards me, "Bane, dear, just come along tonight please?"

"Alright mom," I sighed, she smiled and patted my shoulder, "now get outta here." She joked.

I looked at my dad, I almost mirror him when he was my age, gave him a smug smile then went outside to wait for my age mates. I sat down on the steps of my house just wanting to relax after a long day at school, as my "Uncles" came up, they weren't really my uncles, all the teens called pack members older than them Uncles and aunts, unless they were their parents. Uncle Willem and Gregory were twins, and Uncle Ulf always giggled. My age mates were their offspring; so we were a smaller pack within a pack. I was pack leader, meaning I was the leader of everyone, although my dad said I wasn't allowed to take over until I got my self a mate. I had fought for my position as leader just like my father had, and my mother's father had, at the Ordeal. But tonight we were going to another packs Ordeal to stake out any good mates, supposedly there was one other pack coming, making three. Three packs together, to bargain and sell their teens to make alliances and open up the gene pools.

Willem-Maggie

Cade

Donvan

Gregory-Loruen

Meg

Bliss

Tristian

Ulf-Kate

Nark

Beth

Gabriel-Vivian

Bane

Esme(my grandmother)-Tomas

Bucky

Rudy

Rulf and Rolf their wives, and some other older females

Aunt Persia(she like a medicine woman)

After a few moments all my friends were there sitting with me on the steps while the adults were inside. My parents came to Vermont after "a serious of unfortunate events" that happened in Boston. We teens are not allowed to know until, "we're adult enough."

"Bane, are you going to the Ordeal tonight?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Meg. She was pretty but I couldn't see her more than a sister let a lone a mate, but she obviously saw me more than a brother. "Yeah, I hafta go, pack leader, _but not until I get a mate"_ I immiated my dad, causing those around me to laugh. "Hell im going, there's gonna be so many hot chicks there man, it's gonna rock," nark said excitedly. The other boys nodded in agreement, Meg looked a little pissed that none of the guys she had grown up with found her as sex object. "Im going to find me a soldier, whos gonna stand up for me and can carry big things if you know what I mean," Bliss smirked, making us laugh.

††††††

"Detention doesn't start until you're all quite!" the teacher screeched, trying to gain some control over the classroom filled with "bad students". This only caused me and my pack mates to laugh. "Baya!- stop laughing or I'll call your parents" she threatened. Now some of you may be asking, why is she singling me out? She may not know it but I was the leader of this gang of horrible students. My mother and father were leaders over all of us, the alpha's. But tonight at the Ordeal, I was gonna be Queen Bitch and if Seta and Verda( two females who think their hot shit) think otherwise, I'll rip out their throats. "ooooo" my friends chorused. The teacher cleared her throat repeatedly, something she did when she was nervous. I smirked and sat still and quiet, piercing her with my honey brown eyes. She sat down and began to read a book as I continued to watch her, before thinking about what happened this morning before school. "Baya?" my mother asked at my door. "Yeah?" I said pulling up my jeans. My mother came into the room further and sat on my bed, "Hun, tonight's important-" "Yes I know, I won't let Seta or Verda become alpha." "I have no doubt that you won't, although they're going to try everything to stop us, that even means playing dirty sweetheart." Me and mom along with my older sister, Pipper were in the fight for alpha female tonight, just like my other sister's husband was in the fight for alpha male. "But we also have two other packs coming to find mates for some of their members so there's a larger gene pool." "Ugh, mom" " I know, I know, you don't want to find a mate but it's not up to you anymore, you turned away all the suitors, now if some male finds an interest in you he talks to your father, then your father decides who you will mate with." "Ugh" I sighed sinking to the ground, my mom got up and kissed my head, "Hurry up you'll be late for school." "Baya, baya?" she cleared her throat, "Baya?"

"Huh?"

"You may go, every one else stay quiet and you may go"

I got up and stared at my pack mates, smiled at them, waved good bye then headed out the door, but not before mimicking the teachers throat clearing, causing everyone to laugh.

"No she's horrid, she's got this tick, this throat clearing tick," I said telling the members of the pack who arrived early(we were going as a pack to the clearing where the Ordeal was taking place at), in my kitchen. "Ugh-ugh" I mimicked, making people laugh, "Ugh-ugh." "What's going on?" my dad asked coming in the kitchen. "Baya was telling us about her detention teacher, who has a throat clearing….problem," my mother laughed. "Roslyn, don't encourage her" my dad smiled. "Ugh-ugh" I mimicked.



"Joss, get up!"

"Mooommmmm"

"Come on, the sooner you go to school, the sooner we got the ordeal and find you a mate" she sang. "Ugh" I replied and throw the covers over my head. "Up!" she yanked the covers off, causing me to ball up to keep warm. I slowly got up and got ready for school, met my pack mates and went to school. At lunch,

"Excited for tonight Joss?" Jon asked me, with a twinkle in his eye.

"No, why are we going, it's not even our Ordeal" I replied angrily.

"Just think of all the hot guys who'll be there fighting" Donna said dreamily.

"Is that all you think about?" I asked.

"Yes"

"Horn dog"

"Horn _wolf_"

" Oh, great leader, please come, you must come to set example for rest of pack" Sterling said, in his Chinese voice. I was the alpha female in pack, I fought for it, like my mother had, sadly my dad died. Now there are two options left for me, 1) get a mate, or 2) give the leadership over to my brother Axel and his mate. That's why my mom wants me to go, to find a mate, someone who will be our Alpha male. "Tonight's gonna suck" I say peeling an orange.

††††

"Hey man"

"Hey Don"

"Nervous?"

"Nah, just don't really wanna go" Bane said looking down and shuffling his feet, " I just wish my dad would lay off about this mate thing"

"Yeah, my dad's like that too, but he says he's met this girl's mother, we're suppose to meet each other tonight" I said a bit nervous.

"Really? Man that sucks, its like a blind date that you're dad set up" we both laugh, "yeah I know." It got quiet again, both of us deep in thought. "What's her name?"

"what? Who's?"

"this girls"

"Josslyn"

"Cool name"

"Yeah, hopefully she's not ugly", we both laughed again. If you couldn't tell me and Bane were best friends, raised together since birth, been through everything together and are always there for one another, even now. When Bane became pack leader, I became beta wolf, which is like second in command, which is cool, I don't think I could handle all the pressure that Bane's going through. But since me and him don't really want mates right now, our father's seem that it's best they keep leadership until we got mates. How gay, ya I know.

The moon was full and large in the night sky. The clearing was bathed in the moonlight. The light made every detail on everyone's features stand out. One pack was already there in clearing, waiting for the bloody battle ahead. They could see one pack approaching from the right, the other from left, but all three united in the way that they were all naked. (wearing clothes while changing isn't the best idea) The creatures inside of each one of them longing to be free. " Greetings brothers and sister of the moon" an older man spoke, "Thank for joining with us to honor an ancient rite of passage that makes each pack grow strong." An old woman, know to many as Aunt Persia came infront of everyone, offered up a bowl of light liquid to the moon, chanted, then gave it to each of the members fighting tonight. A howl broke out followed by many others as everyone began to change. To a passer by, a human, it looked as if one massive pack of wolves were visiting with each other in the clearing. Olvander, an old and wise wolf came forward, he would be judging the fights along with Rudy and a few other males. Bane sat with Donvan near the forest of the clearing, Joss sat with her friend Ophila, in the shade of trees, while other members of their packs mingled and waited for the fight to begin. Males always went first, by looks of it, it was going to be a good fight, 10 males were in middle of clearing waiting for olvander's signal saying they could begin. With a the sound of snarl, the fight began. Patches of fur and skin littered the ground, blood soaked the grass. Killing wasn't the objective, it was just pinning or making the other wolves go submissive, but biting and killing were allowed. In the end one male was left standing, the others were licking their wounds, or whimpering for someone to lick them. The new alpha male was then saluted by howls from everyone. Next was the bitch fight, these fights were sometimes even worse than the males fights. All the male (pups-teens) perked up as 9 females made their way to the clearing. One taking Bane's interest. "Pardon me," Bane and Donovan turned seeing Donvan's father, a older female wolf, and a young female wolf, "Donovan, this is Celest and this is her daughter Joslyn" Donovan was instantly attracted to this young she-wolf, she wasn't ugly at all, she was absolutely beautiful. He caught himself staring and quickly covered it up by asking, "Josslyn, would you like to sit with us?" motioning towards Bane. Joslyn looked at her mother, then back at him, "Sure." And came and laid down near him. Donovan could hear his father and her mother, " I think we have a match." While walking away. Bane turned back to clearing looking at the females infront of him, where'd she go? Ah, there she was, beautifully white and a little grey. Olvander gave the signal and the fight began, and like expected it was much worse than the male's. But once the fight was over, Bane's she-wolf was standing, only with one injury to the foot, but that would heal in time. Bane looked around and saw other male's licking their lips and instantly he became jealous. He got up, forgetting about Donovan and his new "girlfriend" and went to find his father. He saw him standing with another older wolf, talking about the fight that just happened. He didn't want to seem rude, but he had to act fast to get the girl he wanted. "Dad"

Gabriel turned around to face his son, as did the other wolf. "Dad, I want her, I want the one who won, please go make an offer to her father" Gabriel smiled a smug smile, "Tell him yourself", looking at the wolf who he was talking with. The older wolf smiled, "Interested?" Bane shook his head feverishly, "Alright boy, from what your father says, you sound qualified" Bane wagged his tail like a puppy. Everyone began to change into their human forms, and the three of them now accompanied with bane's mother went over to new alpha female. "Baya" her father said. The girl turned around, a smile on her face, her father gave one back, "This young man is your new mate." Motioning to Bane. "Wha? I thought, I-i-I just won, I'm alpha female, I" Her dad interrupted her, "will be going to live with your new mate Bane and his pack, your sister piper will take over, that way it's her and her mate" Bane felt bad for taking away what Baya had worked so hard to get, he watched as she just shook her head understanding then walking away.

" Wow, that was bloody"

"Yeah, that's how mine was"

"You're an alpha?"

"Of course I am"

"Oh, so that means you have a"

"A mate? Nope"

Donovan smiled, " Me neither"

Their parents came up to them, and Donovan instantly responded, "Ma'am may I talk with you?" he asked Joss's mother. "Of Course" she gushed. When they were a couple a meter's away, he asked, " I want to make an offer, how much?"

" She's yours, don't worry about an offer"

Donovan thanked the woman and walked back over to where Joss and his father stood talking, her mother spoke, "Joslyn my dear say hello to your new mate"

Joslyn's mouth opened as she stared at Donovan.

ŒŒŒ

The next day after the two girls last day at their schools, they both came to the inn and the log homes that surrounded it, that Bane and Donovan called home. There was forest on either side, great for running. And a national park close too, no humans, which was good. The girls would start the end of their senior year with Bane and Donovan and the rest of the teenagers at their high school. Not knowing but each other's names and that both were in the same boat, the girls bonded instantly. With their new pack, Bane and Donovan called for a run, (when they turn to wolves and run through the forests just enjoying their wolf side) so they could run as a whole pack now.

Now, don't ask me why I started this, I just did, it was different and I went with the flow. Now you don't have to continue this, but you can if you want and put a pause on one of the other ones. I just did this cause I need something else to write about. Now for the pictures

Donovan

Joss

Bane

Baya


End file.
